The Call
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Every few weeks he would call without fail to check in with his most precious people. Naruto/Ino one shot.


**A/N: Nice little family one shot I thought was pretty nice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

A young woman sat in a rocking chair in her home knitting what was going to be a pair of socks.

"_I hope this turns out okay. I've never really been too good at knitting._" She thought.

"Momma," a small voice called out to her.

She immediately looked up to see a small blond-haired girl with her aqua-colored pools standing nearby.

"Ah Kasumi-chan what are you doing still awake?"

The little girl rubbed her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted. "I miss daddy."

The older blonde-haired woman stopped her knitting then nodded.

"I know sweetheart he usually would be reading you a bed time story at this time. I miss him too you know."

Kasumi walked over to her mother so she could hug her.

"I hate it when daddy has to work."

"I know Kasumi-chan but daddy only works so hard to take care of us. He doesn't like being away from us anymore than we do."

The little girl only nodded but it did not stop her from wanting her father here. She wanted her whole family home together. It wasn't like she hadn't been used to her dad having to leave each month for his overnight road trips, but she missed him nonetheless.

"Mommy you hate it when he's gone too right. I know you do."

The young woman sighed.

"Yes sweetheart I worry about him and if he's okay out there, but you know what makes everything okay?" she asked her daughter while putting her hand to her cheek.

"What?" Kasumi wondered.

"It helps knowing that he loves us more than anything and that he will be home soon."

"Okay."

She knew Kasumi would not be able to sleep until she heard her father's voice.

"Come on Kasumi-chan do you want to sit with me? You can help me finish these socks."

"Sure mommy."

She was reaching down in the basic for some more fabric when she felt a sharp kick in her abdomen.

"Whoa,"

"Mom," Kasumi said worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes honey I'm okay the baby just kicked."

She was currently pregnant again with her second child which everyone had a feeling was going to be a boy this time around.

"I'd like to feel mommy can I?"

"Of course Kasumi-chan."

She took her daughters hand to her swollen abdomen. Kasumi waited for awhile then giggled upon feeling her little brother or sister.

"That's nice mommy it feels so weird though."

"Yeah." The young woman smiled back. "We never talked about this but do you want a little brother or sister."

"Hm, can it be both mommy?"

She laughed.

"You sound just like your father. I'm sorry honey but there's only one daddy and I saw the ultra-sound."

Kasumi nodded.

"Okay then it doesn't matter as long as the baby is really cute."

She just put her hand to her daughters blond locks.

"There will be no worries there Kasumi-chan. The new baby will be adorable just like you are."

"Thanks mommy I…"

The sound of the telephone ringing distracted both mother and daughter.

"Answer it sweetheart I'm sure it's a very important call."

"Okay mommy."

Kasumi then ran over to the phone to answer it before it stopped ringing.

"Hi Uzumaki residence," Kasumi spoke cheerfully.

"Oi who's that very grown up voice I'm hearing right now. It can't be my little Kasumi-chan can it?"

A huge smile exploded on to her face.

"Daddy, hi are you okay? How's work? I miss you."

"Ah Kasumi-chan I'm fine, works going good and I miss you too. How are you?"

"I'm better now daddy. We really wish you were here."

Naruto nodded on the other end of the phone. He of course missed his little family too but his work did take him away each month for a week or so at a time.

"I know Kasumi-chan. I'll be home in a few days and we'll go to the circus like we planned."

"Really with mommy too and can we have cotton candy, and…"

The excitement in her voice made him happy as well.

"Of course we can have whatever you want when we go and it's up to your mother if she's feeling okay, speaking of your mother can you put her on for me?"

"Sure I'm going to go to bed now anyway, bye daddy."

"Bye Kasumi-chan sweet dreams."

Kasumi then handed the phone back to her mom kissed her goodnight then headed back to her room. She knew that Kasumi would be able to sleep now.

"Hi sweetheart." Ino spoke.

"Hey Ino-chan, how's my gorgeous, sexy, beautiful…did I already say gorgeous?"

She laughed. "Yes Naruto but it doesn't hurt to hear it again."

"Yeah how are you? Do you feel okay?"

He especially hated leaving his family alone at a time like this when Ino was pregnant. He really wanted to be there.

"I'm fine try not to worry."

"I'm going to worry." Naruto promised. "You know how much I want to be there with you guys. Ino-chan I'm sorry."

The platinum-blonde shook her head.

"Honey you're working its not like your out there partying all night, you're taking care of your family and I love you for it. Kasumi was so glad to hear your voice she'll be able to sleep now, but you never fail to call us."

"Nope." He smiled. "I have to check in with my favorite girls. I miss you both like crazy."

"We miss you too Naruto how do you feel? Did you eat anything yet?"

"Yeah I had dinner. I'll be back on the road soon though so I just wanted to check in with you. Don't stay up too late you do need to rest after all."

"It's all I've been doing. Shika and Sakura come over basically every day to check on me you know."

"I know." Naruto nodded. "I asked them too. I don't like you being alone Ino-chan especially not now."

He didn't even want to think of something happening to her while he was away.

"Well honey I guess we better try not to get pregnant again." She teased.

"Try? Who was trying." He laughed. "I thought you said it was a beautiful accident?"

She let out a laugh.

"It was. I know we didn't plan this but I'm happy."

"Yeah." Naruto agreed. "I'm happy too. How's the baby anyway?"

It was as if his voice had been magic and the baby responded by kicking again.

"Hm," her hand found its way to her stomach.

"What, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine you're son is just kicking at me."

Naruto smiled warmly.

"Is it a boy? Did the doctor tell you that?"

"No I still want to wait until it's born to find out what we're having but I believe it's a boy. His kicks are incredible so I'm sure that he'll be strong like daddy."

"Yeah, are you in pain though? Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." She admitted. "He likes to wake me up in the middle of the night when he wants a ramen fix."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"That's my boy alright I wish I were home with you. I want to feel him kicking."

"You will he's not out of me yet so there's still time for you to be here with me."

"Yes just not as much as I want to be. I don't want to not be there with you when you go into labor."

"Naruto its okay you will be. You were there with me when I had Kasumi."

"Yes but I didn't work this job when she was born. I…"

It made her feel bad to hear Naruto sounding like that.

"Naruto, honey I love you. You're the best husband and father, so don't feel guilty over something when there's no reason to be."

He smiled lightly.

"Thank you Ino-chan I love you too."

"Be careful out there."

"I will and you need to follow Kasumi-chan's example and get some rest."

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"I'm serious Ino-chan."

"I know I know I promise I will so don't be such a worry wart."

"I'm going to worry." He repeated.

"I know. I worry about you too. Well I'm going to finish these socks and I'll go straight to sleep I promise."

"Okay. I'll see you all in a few days I love you Ino-chan give Kasumi a goodnight kiss for me."

"I will Mr. Uzumaki goodnight I love you too."

"Goodnight Mrs. Uzumaki, oh and Jun be a good boy for mommy okay don't kick at her too hard."

"Jun?"

"Yeah it's a boy right? I kind of like Jun, Uzumaki Jun."

"I like it too. Okay Jun it is then," she rubbed her stomach and felt another kick. "I think he approves too."

"Hm," he laughed. "That's my boy. Okay well I'd better go, it's always so great to hear your voice Ino-chan."

"It's always good to hear yours too Naruto. It'll be easier for me to sleep tonight even if you aren't physically next to me."

"I will be soon in a few more days, and then you can show me how much you really missed me."

Ino turned red.

"Be careful Naruto that's how I ended up with this one." She laughed.

"Okay we'll be more careful next time then but I'm not upset that you're pregnant. I want this."

"I want this too."

'Alright well I really need to go now."

"So you said but you haven't hung up the phone yet."

"Sorry it's just hard to say goodbye to my gorgeous, hot, incredible, did I already say gorgeous…"

"Yes." She smiled. "We're acting like love-sick teens who can't say goodbye to one another."

"Yea I guess that we are only one thing left to do then. On the count of three we both just get off the phone, deal?"

"You got it."

"One." Naruto started.

"Two."

"Three." They finished together. "Bye I love you." They spoke at the same time and both ended the phone call.

Ino let out a happy sigh then went upstairs to check on her sleeping daughter. She kissed her right cheek.

"That's a kiss goodnight from me."

Ino then kissed her left cheek.

"That's a kiss goodnight from daddy."

She then put her hand across her stomach once more.

"Daddy loves you too Jun," she thought back to his phone call and how he would never fail to call to speak with his family. "He loves us all."


End file.
